Happy Thanksgiving Captain
by Fairytales1981
Summary: After finding out that Rusty has never had a proper Thanksgiving, Sharon decides to give him one he'll never forget. Lots of Andy/Sharon for good mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Got s little distracted from my other stories to write this, needed something new. Hope you all enjoy **

**Major Crimes**

**Sharon/Andy**

**Chapter 1**

…

Sharon was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking her morning coffee when she looked up to see Rusty coming in to join her. He went to the refrigerator and poured himself some orange juice before coming to sit down. She watched him closely and could see he was deep in thought, which always concerned her.

"Rusty…are you alright?"

"Huh."

"I asked if you were alright, you were miles away."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"Rusty I would never think that, go on?"

"Well, do you celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving, well….I used too."

"You don't anymore?"

"Well when Jack and I separated and the Kids moved out, I guess I just didn't see a reason to celebrate."

"They don't come home for the Holidays?"

"Well they have their own lives now and they're busy."

"You never think of asking Jack to come by."

"As lovely as that sounds Rusty no…Jack always goes to Vegas at Thanksgiving, it's his thing."

"His thing?"

"He seems to enjoy it."

"Gambling huh?"

"Gambling, one of the reasons we are no longer together. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"My Mom never used to celebrate it, she was always out with one of her Boyfriends."

"So what did you do?"

"Usually she's give me cash for a pizza or something and she'd rent me a movie."

"Oh Rusty I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal…really."

She watched as he went back to sipping his juice and her mind began to wander and picture what it must have been like for him when he was with his Mom. She was brought back to reality when she realised Rusty was calling her name. She looked up to see him with his jacket and bag over his shoulder.

"What were you saying?"

"I said we're gonna be late, come on."

"Oh right, coming."

She got up, grabbed her purse from the side table and followed Rusty out the door.

…

The drive to School was very much a quiet one as Sharon kept replaying what Rusty had told her in her mind. It had been years since she'd put any thought or effort in to Thanksgiving but now she was determined to give Rusty a good holiday. He looked over at Sharon and could see she was miles away.

"Sharon."

"Yes." She smiled, turning to him.

"Look, can we just forget what I said this morning."

"Well I can't do that Rusty, I can't believe you've never celebrated this holiday."

"It's no big deal."

Sharon pulled into the School and stopped the car before turning to face Rusty.

"It is a big deal, a Boy your age shouldn't be deprived of such celebrations."

"It's too late now anyway, so there's no point discussing it."

"Of course there is, leave it with me okay."

"What do you mean."

"You are going to have your first proper Thanksgiving, I promise you." She smiled.

"Sharon, you don't ha….."

"I'm doing this, go on…you'll be late. I'll see you at 4pm."

He gave her a small smiled as she watched him get out and walk into the School.

…

She arrived at Major Crimes half an hour later to find only Andy and Buzz present.

"Where is everyone, it's after 9am?" She asked.

"Body's been found dumped behind the alley of Fong's Chinese. The others went to check it out."

"Buzz, shouldn't you be with them."

"I'm just going Captain, Assistant Chief Taylor wanted to see me first."

"Oh, everything alright?"

"Sure Captain, I just kind of over spent on tech supplies that's all."

"Oh I see, well I'll let you go. Tell the others to keep in touch alright?"

"Of course Captain."

Buzz got up and left the room, leaving Sharon and Andy alone. She turned around to see him over at the coffee maker, she came up beside him as he handed her a cup of warm coffee.

"Thanks Andy."

"You're welcome, everything okay."

"Why shouldn't it be."

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"I'm alright."

Andy could tell by the tone in her voice that she was lying, if he'd learnt anything about Sharon Raydor from the last few years…it was the slight tremor in her voice when something was bothering her.

"Okay spill." He demanded.

"It's Rusty."

"What's the Kid done now?"

"No no, he hasn't done anything wrong. We were talking at breakfast and he mentioned that he's never celebrated Thanksgiving."

"You're kidding."

"It's what he said."

"You mean his Mom never…"

"According to Rusty, she was always out with her Boyfriend, left Rusty home alone with only a pizza and a movie for company."

"Poor Kid."

"Mmmm."

"So you'll just have to give him a Thanksgiving he'll never forget."

"How, I'm sure Rusty wouldn't relish spending an entire daywith just me for company."

"What about your Kids?"

"They haven't been home in so long."

"So invite them, they're not gonna say no to their Mother are they…I wouldn't."

"I suppose I could try and convince them to join us, they've yet to meet Rusty."

"Well that's a start."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you free…oh forgive me, what am I saying. You'll be spending it with your Daughter."

"Well actually she's spending it with her Mom and Step-Dad, so I'm free…if that was an invitation."

"Andy you are more than welcome to join us."

"Yeah."

She looked up at him and was a little distracted by the way he was smiling at her.

"Of course…do you think any of the Team would join us."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask and I'll hep out any way I can."

"Really."

"Anything for you…Captain."

She couldn't suppress a laugh at the way he added the Captain at the end of his sentence.

"I'll keep you up to speed with the details then and thank you."

He smiled softly at her as he watched her walk away in to her office and close the door behind her.

…

**I wanted a break from my other stories and decided to start a fresh one. I was too late to write a Halloween one so let me know what you think of this one. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving over here, so any help if I've made mistakes will be gratefully appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter my lovely readers xx**

**Chapter 2**

…

Andy walked into Sharon's office at the end of the day to find her a little flustered.

"Captain….you okay?"

"What was I thinking Andy, I can't organise a Thanksgiving meal in 2 days…it's impossible."

He closed the door and walked over and around to her side of the desk to see what she was glued too on her laptop.

"Why are you looking up how long you cook a turkey for?"

"It's been a long time since I've cooked a large meal, my mind may have lapsed a little."

"Sharon I…."

"I hate cooking Andy, it's never been one of my strong points."

"Okay look, don't get all worked up about this…I'll help you."

"Really."

"Sure, tell you what…if you're not busy now then we could stop by the food store and pick up the stuff you'll need."

"Are you sure, you don't have plans?"

"Sharon if I had plans I wouldn't have offered. Come on, grab your coat and we'll head over."

She smiled at him as she stood up and followed him out the door.

…

She followed him in her own car and met him outside the large food store, she grabbed a trolley from the bay and headed inside. They spent the best part of an hour inside getting all the essentials she would need such as turkey, cranberry sauce, apple pie, cream, potato chips and vegetables. Sharon grabbed a few bottles of wine and beer for the boys and some soft drinks for Andy and Rusty.

"Well I think that's everything, what do you think?" She asked.

"I think you have more than enough to feed the entire station."

"Oh very funny, shall we go and pay."

He nodded his head in agreement and followed her over to the cashier and handed her $40.

"What's this for?"

"You're kind enough to cook all of this for us and I think it's only fair that I pay something towards it."

"Andy you don't…."

"I insist."

"Okay, thank you."

They quickly paid for the shopping and Andy helped her to load it into the back of her car. He followed her home and the pair carried the bags inside.

"Well I think that's everything out of the car, I should head off." Andy smiled.

"Do you have too….I mean, you could stay. I could make us some eggs, you haven't eaten yet."

"Are you sure, you don't have things to do."

"You were kind enough to come shopping with me and help me with it, let me repay the kindness."

"Okay then, I'd love too."

Sharon and Andy sat chatting the rest of the evening about Rusty and her own Children and Andy told Sharon all about his Daughter and how hurt he'd been that they hadn't invited him around for Thanksgiving. They finally stopped talking when Rusty arrived home just after 10pm.

"Hey, you're late." Sharon said.

"Yeah sorry, Kris and I were finishing up a school project, her Dad just dropped me off…sorry."

"Well, as it was school related I'll let you off….this time. Why don't you go and get ready for bed huh."

"Sure, night Sharon, night Andy."

"Night Rusty….well I guess I should head off too."

"I didn't realise the time."

Sharon got up and saw Andy to the door, he was just about to walk away when he suddenly turned back.

"I had a really nice time tonight Sharon, thanks."

"It was the least I could do."

She smiled a genuine smile his way and let out a small gasp when Andy suddenly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well….that was unexpected." She said, quietly.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No….I don't mind at all."

"Night Sharon."

"Night, I'll see you in the morning."

She watched him leave before closing the door behind her and having a small laugh to herself before she headed off to bed.

…

Louie Provenza and Mike Tao were at their desks the next morning filling out their reports from the previous day when Sharon walked into the room.

"Morning Captain."

"Good morning, everything alright?"

"Fine Captain, Mike and I are just catching up on our paperwork."

"Great, are you still available to come for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Well I am."

"Detective Tao, how about you?"

"Well actually Captain, I can't come. My Wife and Son have made other arrangements, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be silly, Family comes first. Maybe another time."

"I know Sanchez is still coming Captain and Buzz."

"Great, where's Lieutenant…."

"Morning Captain."

Sharon quickly turned around to see Andy standing behind her, smiling at her.

"Good morning Lieutenant, I was just checking everyone was still available for tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Good, before we start…could I see you in my office for a few moments please."

"Sure."

Louie watched the pair walk away and the curiosity began to get the better of him.

"I wonder what she wants with Flynn."

"Do you have to know everything Provenza."

"Well of course."

…

Andy closed the door behind him as soon as they were in her office, he stood patiently as she took off her jacket and leaned against the desk…her slender legs on view and what a vision he thought to himself.

"Is everything okay Sharon?"

"Oh yes, it's more than fine. About last night?"

"You regret it…right."

"Actually no, I've been wondering how long it would take you before you finally made your move."

"My move?"

"Forgive me, but I feel there's always been something between us Andy…it always seems to be there, just under the surface. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you."

"Like me, Sharon you have no idea."

"Sorry?"

"I'm crazy about you, I'd go so far as to say that the more time I spend with you…the more in love with you I fall."

"Oh Andy, I…"

She was immediately cut off when Andy stepped forward and covered her lips with his own, his hand slipping around her waist and pulling her up from her place on her desk and into his arms. The affection didn't go unnoticed by Louie who had been watching them from his place at his desk.

"He didn't…." Louie spoke up.

"Huh, what are you talking about Provenza?" Buzz asked, sitting down.

"Flynn and Raydor, look."

The team all turned towards Sharon's office and saw what Provenza was referring too.

"Go Flynn." Buzz smiled.

"What, you can't be serious…those two."

"Oh come on Provenza, you can't tell me you never noticed the way Flynn's always looking at the Captain. It's so obvious he likes her."

"Really."

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised you never picked up on it either actually." Buzz said.

"You're all in favour of this?"

"Lieutenant…look at them, they seem happy. Andy's your Friend, don't you want him to be happy." Mike asked.

"Well of course I do."

"Then say nothing."

…

Thanksgiving arrived and Sharon was in the kitchen adding the finishing touches to the meal she and Andy had prepared.

"Hey, how's is going in here?" He asked, coming up behind her.

"I think we're done….we did it, we actually pulled it off." She said, turning to him.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and she moaned into his mouth.

"We should get this out."

"Let's go."

Sharon carried various dishes to the table and Andy carried the turkey through. Buzz, Louie, Julio and Rusty were all seated around the table as the food was placed in front of them.

"Wow, this looks great Captain."

"Why thank you Louie." She smiled.

They all sat down and everyone began giving thanks. Sharon looked at Rusty when her turn came.

"Well, I'm thankful for all of you. You're the best Team I could ever have asked for, I know we had a bit of a bumpy ride in the beginning but we're great together and Rusty…you've become a part of my family, I know my Children couldn't be here today but you will meet them soon I promise. As far as I'm concerned, you've become like a Son to me and whatever happens with your case…whatever the outcome, know that I love you." She said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

Rusty looked over at her and a few tears fell from his eyes at her kind words.

"I love you too Sharon." He smiled.

Everyone sat witnessing the tender moment between the two before Andy eventually spoke.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. Aside from my family and friends, you guys…there is one last thing I'm thankful for and that's Sharon."

She turned to him in surprise as he turned to look at her and took hold of her hand.

"Sharon, I know you and I have only just admitted our feeling for each other but in truth I've loved you from the moment I met you. You're genuine, loving, supportive of your team and Rusty and despite the our differences, you keep coming back for more. I couldn't imagine my life, our life without you in it. You're a brilliant leader and I can't wait to see what's instore for us as a couple but I'm sure that whatever it is, we'll see it through together. I love you Sharon Raydor."

"I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him as the others looked on, Buzz and Rusty clapping for the pair.

"About time too, I thought it was never gonna happen." Rusty smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving Everyone." Sharon smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving Captain." Everyone replied.

…

-Fin

…

I know some of my readers celebrate this holiday, so from me to you….Happy Thanksgiving xxx


End file.
